


Prompt 2

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Kittens, M/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fill, a neighbor cake, just go with it, neighbor cake???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Kei and Tadashi are neighbors and they don't necessarily like/notice each other at first, but Tadashi gets kittens and Kei comes over just to spend some time with them and it charms Tadashi's heart.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Prompt 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinocrocs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinocrocs/gifts).



Tadashi pays it no mind when someone moves into the house next to him. He simply gets his mail and walks back inside, ready to make his lunch. 

Kei flicks his eyes to the house beside his, he looks away and takes a box inside. He decides that out of pure hoping-to-not-make-it-awkward, that he’ll bring him a cake, one his mom made him for this very reason. 

Kei begins to clean up the mess from the movers unpacking everything and putting everything into place. He cracks his neck, sighs and peeks out his window, noticing that his neighbor is greeting someone. He once again pays it no mind, hoping to work up the eventual nerve to go over there and introduce himself. 

Four days pass and he still has the neighbor cake in his fridge. He sips on his bottle of tea and walks around his kitchen, trying to mull through the thought process of going over there. He stops in front of the window he usually looks over to him through. He looks on as he sees that the man is sitting in his front yard, playing with some kittens. He smiles and fiddles with his fingers. He notices the very cute freckles that adorn his cheeks and his built yet soft shoulders. He also feels his cheeks redden, looking over his neighbor’s face.

He grabs the cake and slides on his shoes, he opens his door and takes a deep breath. He looks at the man giggling at the kittens climbing his sleeves. Kei makes his way up to the gate and awkwardly knocks on the gate. 

“Uh hi.” Tsukishima greets, rubbing the nape of his neck. 

“Hi, there stranger.” Tadashi smiles, looking up from his kittens. 

“I, uh, came to introduce myself.” 

“Well, come on in.”

Kei opens the gate and walks in, setting his sight on the mewling kittens. 

Tadashi stands up and holds out his hand. “Tadashi Yamaguchi.”

Kei takes his hand and shakes it, “Kei Tsukishima. Uh, here you go, I brought this for you.”

“Oh, thank you, I’m gonna go put this inside.” He takes it from him gratefully and walks inside. 

Kei nods and looks down as a kitten paws at his jeans. He kneels down and picks up the animal and lets it lick his face. He laughs and sits down right beside all the babies. He lets them crawl over his legs, and he picks a few up. 

He smiles at the little animal mewling at him and pawing at his face. He kisses its forehead and chuckles. 

Tadashi is about to open his mouth when he walks back to his front door, but he notices Kei play with his kittens. He leans against the doorframe and feels blush flood his face. When he sees the way Kei scratches at his baby’s tiny heads and smiles, he smiles so hard his cheeks hurt. 

Kei looks up and meets eyes with Tadashi. Kei blushes and looks away, trying to cover his very red face.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: kakyoinsplash


End file.
